


Armchair Talks

by Current521



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, just a little moment, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Current521/pseuds/Current521
Summary: Ted and Charlotte finally get together. Properly.
Relationships: Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	Armchair Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little cute thing that the universe deserves

They'd made it official that weekend. Charlotte had spent a couple of days at Ted's and they'd talked, and sure, the divorce hadn't gone through yet, but she and Sam were separated and were working on it, so it was fine.

Melissa had thrown a small get-together Monday after work, and Ted and Charlotte had driven there together. There weren't enough seats at Melissa's small coffee table, so Ted had claimed an armchair for himself and pulled Charlotte to sit on his lap. She blushed a little, but she smiled too.

"You look beautiful," he whispered, kissing her neck. "You always do, but especially when you smile."

"Oh Ted." She turned her head to smile at him.

He pulled her in for a kiss, a proper one, both arms around her.

She pulled away far too soon. "Ted!" She sounded like she was chiding him, but she was blushing, and she couldn't stop smiling. "There are people here!"

"Good." He kissed her again, just slightly shorter this time. "I want them to know how much I love you." Another kiss.

Charlotte blushed deeper. "I love you too."


End file.
